Just Another Boring Day
by 7536897647356356
Summary: This is a smut fic - rated M for a reason Cursing, lemon, etc. Warning: Tentacles, Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Okay so, this isn't part of the fic.**

 **But please wait a moment! Just take a bit before reading.**

 **This is my first time writing smut.**

 **I'm sorry if it's a bit disappointing.**

 **I also would like to be explaining my OC in this.**

 **Name: Scarlett (real name is Noctine)**

 **Gender: Female (Duh)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Family: Her real father is Nocturne, her mother was killed by Nocturne at her birth, and Vlad Masters adopted her (which is a long story for another time)**

 **Hair: Light brown and ends a bit below her shoulders. Covers her left eye.**

 **Eyes: A very light blue-grey**

 **That's just the basics, but yeah.**

 **So now, I suppose it's on to the fic!**

 **Hurrah, right?**

 **~ED21**


	2. Actual Smut

**A/N: So I present to you without further ado, my first smut fic! (This starts very fast)**

 **This took about a week or two to write (I get lazy)**

 **~ED21**

Nocturne looked at the nude girl, who at the moment was trying to fight off the tentacles wrapping around her body. A bit of sweat coated her body and her face was flushed a bright red. After a couple minutes, the long appendages managed to hold her in place, one wrapped tightly around both her legs and arms

The young ghost half-laid, half-floated there, panting from the effort. Nocturne grinned cruelly and finally spoke. "Well, my little Noctine, you seem to be cornered," he said, voice low. The girl looked up at him with scared and panicked eyes, which seemed to amuse the man further.

"Don't worry," he told her soothingly, "I just want a bit of fun."

His words send a shudder of horror through Scarlett, and she paled and whispered out, "what do you want f-from me?"

She was almost completely sure she already knew.

Nocturne stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He spat out, "Didn't I just tell you, brat?" Then his smile returned, "to teach you a lesson I might just have to be a bit more rough than usual."

Now completely terrified, the teen screamed out "No! Nocturne don't do this!" Nocturne's only reply was a larger grin.

Two tentacles sneaked around her chest and began massaging her breasts. A whimper of pain and humiliation made its way out of the girl. "Please," she whispered "I-I'm only a teenager."

Nocturne said nothing in reply, instead the tentacles edging up to pull on her nipples, causing sharp breaths from Scarlett. A shudder ran through her.

"S-stop!" Another sharp intake, "p-please, Nocturne, I-I'll do an—"

The ghost was cut off by a sharp slap on her cheek. Nocturne spoke in a booming voice "you will not call me Nocturne. You will call me father, understood?" Scarlett stared at him for a moment, a hand-shaped bruise already starting to form where he made contact.

"I said," Nocturne hissed, "do you understand!" A tentacle pulled on her nipple sharply, causing a cry of pain from his daughter. "Y-yes," she managed, "I u-understand."

"Good," the evil ghost replied, anger from his voice gone and replaced by a cruel humor.

The two tentacles stopped pulling and settled for simply massaging her breasts, but quiet whimpers escaped from the girl.

"Tsk, tsk," Nocturne voiced. "Now. Say 'I understand, dear father'"

A single tear escaping from Scarlett's eye, she repeated in a quiet voice, "I-I understand, dear f-father."

"Good girl," Nocturne praised her. After, a new tentacle slithered down near the girl's genitals.

Looking up at him with tearful eyes, she tried one last time, "please…"

But her true father simply shook his head, amused.

The tentacle began rubbing between her folds, causing a sharp gasp from Scarlett. "O-oh God…" she whispered, "h-he's actually…" Her voice trailed of, a few more tears falling from the girl's eyes.

Nocturne seemed to roll his eyes. The girl was so dramatic. The tentacle then gently began rubbing against her clitoris.

A low moan made its way from Scarlett's mouth. "S-stop.." She whimpered.

Responding to the girl's protest, the tentacle sped up it's rubbing a bit, and the girl let out a few more sharp moans.

Voice like velvet, Nocturne purred, "you like that, don't you my child." The tentacles on her chest rubbed against and squeezed her buds while the other played with the girl's clit. This caused her to moan loudly, meanwhile more tears escaped. If possible the blush on her face had brightened in shame, embarrassment, and pleasure.

"N-no," Scarlett managed to whisper out, causing a flare of anger in Nocturne. The tentacle down below stopped what it was doing and instead rushed into her vagina, causing a pained scream from her.

"Brat," he growled out to his daughter, "you will not speak unless I tell you to!"

Scarlett nodded as another shudder ran through her. The girl's lower area hurt so much that the only noise she could make were small, pained whimpers.

The tentacle then began pumping in and out, not very slowly but not insanely fast. Scarlett moaned and groaned in the pure pleasure and humiliation that she was feeling. She arched her back, tense.

The thick appendage sped up, a long, low moan ensuing from the young ghost, followed by sharp gasps and moans.

"Beg for me," Nocturne muttered to her cruelly, "beg and scream."

Scarlett shook her head, gasping, and Nocturne slapped her again. "You will do what I say," he told her, "so do it."

"O-ohh.." She moaned out quietly, tears starting to pour down her face, "p-please father, h-harder.."

The tentacle complied, and the girl squeezed her eyes shut.

Nocturne spoke in a hiss, "you like that, don't you, Noctine? You love it, and you want more, don't you?"

"Y-yes!" Scarlett yelled out in a sob, "yes, f-father."

Grinning in triumph, Nocturne used a hand to gently stroke her head in praise.

The tentacle pumped in and out of her at extremely fast speeds, causing loud moans from Scarlett as waves of pleasure washed over her.

A small gasp emitted from her before she orgasmed, followed by a pleasured scream.

Scarlett's fluids exploded all over the tentacle and it pulled out, Nocturne still grinning at her.

She panted, body feeling heavy. The tentacles around her body moved, facing her back upwards. Her whole body trembled slightly, small sobs escaping from her.

"Hm," Nocturne hummed. He'd let her rest for a moment.

After a few moments Scarlett's sobs died down to hiccups, and Nocturne decided that he was done waiting.

The tentacles held her behind in the air and her head was bowed, breaths shaking. A thick, squishy tentacle slithered up to her butt and gently prodded her hole, to which Scarlett replied with a sharp moan of protest.

It began smacking her rear, causing harsh red marks to form before quickly disappearing. Scarlett gasped sharply time after time.

Finally it stopped and slithered away. Nocturne approached closer and his grin widened. Two of his fingers were forced into her asshole, the girl emitting a gasp.

The fingers began pumping in and out fastly. After a bit, a third finger was added.

Scarlett breathed out sharp moans and her gut twisted. She whimpered out "I-I'm.. I'm going to…" but before she could have her orgasm, Nocturne retracted the fingers, Scarlett letting out a slightly disappointed breath which sickened her.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Nocturne said, ravishing in the fact that she was enjoying it, "we can't let you have too much fun, now can we?"

Scarlett stayed quiet, silently shaming herself. This was horrible.

A tentacle made its way up near Scarlett's face, caressing it gently and sending disgusted shivers down the girl's back. Then it shoved itself into her mouth, Scarlett making a muffled noise of protest.

In, out, in, out it went, deeply in, Scarlett's tongue rubbing against it. Slowly, the tentacle began going faster and faster.

Two more tentacles rubbed against her folds, invoking muffled moans. Before they could do anything else, white liquid erupted from the tentacle in Scarlett's mouth, filling it and bursting out.

Scarlett sputtered and coughed, more tears in her eyes. The white substance coated her mouth and she shuddered again, disgusted at it, spitting out what was left in her mouth.

One of the tentacles slid into her asshole and the other into her vagina. Scarlett gasped, taking heavy breaths, her walls tightening around them a bit. Both tentacles began going in and out, starting out slow as the ghost adjusted to it

Scarlett whimpered, but another tentacle shoved itself inside her vagina, causing a scream of pain. "Stop!" She yelled, tears falling once again, "stop and l-leave me alone!"

A tentacle smacked her butt harshly in punishment. "Girl, you will not speak until I tell you to!" Nocturne growled. Scarlett let out a small cry of pain and whimpered "I-I.."

Another smack. "Quiet!"

A whimper of pain echoed out from Scarlett but nothing else. Nocturne smiled once more. The three tentacles penetrating her went faster and deeper, a small moan working its way out of the part ghost's mouth.

Nocturne sneered, "plead again, brat."

Scarlett murmured out, "o-oh father, please, harder." The tentacles went deeper in and Scarlett moaned louder, "h-harder! Please o-oh go faster, I—I.."

Her pleads were answered by the appendages pumping faster, deeper in, invoking loud moans and shudders of pleasure through the girl.

"Oh!" She screamed out as waves of pleasure from her second orgasm hit her. "O-oh fuck!" The girl yelled as the white liquid spurted from all three of the tentacles into her openings. Her own liquids trailed down her legs and soaked the appendages.

Breathing heavily, Scarlett's head bobbed gently, body shaking lightly. Nocturne applied his mouth to her folds, sucking and licking up the fluids, the exhausted girl moaning from the touch. "Oh.." she whispered, "o-oh my g-god that feels s-so good…"

Nocturne grinned, sticking his soft tongue into her. Scarlett took in a deep breath, legs twitching inward. "S-stop—oh.."

"We're not done with you yet," Nocturne said darkly to her, sending a shudder down her spine. She was horrified at herself for liking this, but she just couldn't help the feeling.

The man pressed his tongue in and out of her, sucking roughly. Scarlett breathed in sharply, still tired from her latest orgasm.

Persistently, Nocturne rubbed her clitoris. The girl moaned, tensing again, legs pulling against the tentacles wrapped around them.

He stopped what he was doing before she had another orgasm, making Scarlett let out a sigh, half in relief and half in frustration.

Nocturne backed up again, eyes traveling her body, making the girl shiver, sensing eyes on her. One tentacle once again stuck itself into her mouth, but she held no protest. Two then moves downwards and rubbed against her, not touching the inside of her, teasingly.

Scarlett let out a small whine at that, muffled by the tentacle in her mouth. Nocturne rolled his eyes slightly. The girl was certainly aroused.

A tentacle snaked its way into her vagina, the other once again into her ass. Scarlett sighed in relief, she was so tired of the teasing. They pumped in and out again, along with the one in her mouth.

The other two tentacles that had been massaging her breasts started to mess with them again, adding more pleasure to the girl. They pulled at her buds , brushed against them, squeezed her breasts.

Scarlett breathed out a muffled moan of pleasure at being fucked in three holes. She barely even cared that she'd given in, but the appendages caused great pleasure, so what was the point? That was her reasoning, anyway.

The three tentacles sped up a bit, the ghost girl's moans increasing in volume a bit. She brushed her tongue against the one in her mouth, causing it to twitch slightly. She gently bobbed her head, tentacles speeding up in response to the extra pleasure.

Face still flushed a bright red, Scarlett let out a loud moan, eyes closing. Realizing that she was reaching her climax again, the tentacles sped up even more, plus rubbing against her nipples and squeezing them.

Scarlett came, along with the three tentacles, white fluid from them filling up her three holes and spilling out. The girl screamed, still muffled by the tentacle jammed in her mouth. She swallowed most of the substance in her mouth, gently running her tongue against it, causing more of the liquid to spurt out.

The five tentacles retracted, leaving Scarlett bound by the four around her legs and arms, breathing heavily and shaking lightly.

Nocturne smirked at her, knowing that he was done.

The remaining tentacles unwrapped themselves also.

Scarlett was left floating there, dazed, covered in sweat and face flushed, naked and covered in the tentacles' and her own sexual fluids..


End file.
